


Where the mermaids live

by FallenFurther



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Blackmail, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Cheating, Consequences, Drowning, Exhaustion, Gen, Hallucinations, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther
Summary: Gordon decides to cheat on an important test but is caught by the school bullies. They are happy to let him keep the grade as long as he does something for them. Gordon knows he's getting in deeper than he should, but the consequences go far beyond what he expected.Written using Whumptober prompt numbers 17, 22, 16, 13 and 23.Trigger warnings for blackmail, drugged and drowning.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946191
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. I did not see that coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober Number 17
> 
> Prompt: blackmail

Gordon smiled at his test score. His grades had been falling and the school was threatening to take him off the swim team. Coach was not happy with him, being the swimmer with the most talent, but Gordon had always struggled with studying and schoolwork. He just wasn’t academic like brothers who all seemed to do well at school and the school seemed to expect him to follow in their footsteps. Even Alan had more aptitude to studying than him, if he could be coaxed away from his video games. Virgil understood his problems the most, having had to work much harder than Scott and John to get his grades, but Virgil was never so close to failing like Gordon. The school was happy as long as Gordon managed average grades. Unfortunately, his swimming schedule left little time for study, and when he did sit down to do it, it just didn’t go into his head. They had told him if he failed this test, he was off the team for three months, longer if his grades didn’t improve. Gordon had been in a foul mood that day, and as the test had drawn closer he knew he was going to fail. So Gordon did what he had to do. He snuck in, found the teachers password in her diary and searched the answers. A couple of pictures were taken with his phone and he left the room as he found it. All he had to do was remember enough answers to pass. It had worked and he was feeling mighty chuffed with himself. 

“Hey, Gordon, over here.”

Gordon turned to see Lucas, Jesse and Ford hanging in the corner. Ford nodded, beckoning Gordon over. He had nothing to lose, he was popular and these guys had never messed with him before. 

“What’s up guys?”

The grin that crossed Jesse’s face was not friendly. It was the smile he gave to someone he was bullying. Gordon was instantly taken back. Lucas threw an arm over Gordon’s shoulder and pulled them into a close circle. Jesse slid his phone into the middle. 

“This look familiar to you, Gordon?”

It did. On the screen of Jesse’s phone was a photo of Gordon’s own phone, with one of the pictures he’d taken of the teacher's computer clear to see. Dread filled Gordon. He’d been caught. 

“You used those photos too, didn’t you?” Gordon accused. 

“Sure we did, but we didn’t suddenly get better grades. They’ll know you cheated, if we told them, and your punishment will be alot worse than ours if we did.”

Gordon gulped. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. 

“Don’t worry, Gordon!” Lucas slapped his back, “We won’t tell them, as long as you do us a little favour.”

“What favour?”

“Uh,uh, uhhh.” Jesse grinned, “That’s be telling. We’ll let you know when the time is right. Just be ready when we do.”

Gordon nodded. The circle broke down as the bell rang, and Gordon headed to English via his locker. Sitting in class the other boys would grin at him when he turned their way. Gordon struggled to concentrate, forgetting more than normal. He was thankful when the bell went and he could run off to swim practice. 

Diving into the pool felt great but even as he tried to push himself, he knew he wasn’t swimming his best. The weight in his chest felt physical, weighing him down and increasing drag as he tried to push himself through the water. It was okay to have one off day, Gordon reminded himself as he dried himself off. Dad was pleased with his test result, as expected, and Gordon plastered a cheerful smile onto his face. He headed to his room after that, saying he had homework to do. It wasn’t a lie. He just didn’t follow through, instead he lay on his bed and worried about the favour he now owed. 

****

The next day came and went with no contact from Jesse and his posse. Gordon had been on edge all day and had to convince his friends he was fine. The next day they passed him in the corridor with grins on their faces, but nothing happened. Friday was the same, as was the next week, and Gordon learnt to live with the awareness of their presence. He tried harder in class, and although he wasn’t breaking records, his swimming was sufficient enough to not raise any questions. He even started to feel better at home. Everyone there had praised him for getting the grade, which had only added more guilt. Gordon managed to play a prank on Scott that weekend, which lightened his mood. 

The Monday had started like any another, but at lunchtime Jesse and his crew were waiting for him near his locker. The same nod and Gordon followed them out to a secluded area near the sports pitches. Jesse took the lead.

“It’s Ford’s birthday on Saturday and we want you to get him a present.”

“Sure, what do you want.”

“Alcohol.”

Gordon’s heart stopped. They were high schoolers, they couldn’t drink, let alone buy alcohol. Where did they think he'd get it? He couldn’t just walk into a shop.

“I want to get him a bottle of vodka, Lucas here wasn’t to get him some Jack Daniels and you, you’re going to get him a six pack. We’re meeting at Hanley’s corner at two on Saturday and you better be there. If you aren’t, I’ll take this photo, show it to the head and you can kiss goodbye to that swimming dream of yours.”

“How will I get it?”

“Don’t care how you get it, as long as it's there on Saturday. Got it?”

Gordon nodded. The boys left him where he stood. He couldn’t go and buy alcohol, his brothers certainly wouldn’t buy it for him and stealing from Dad was out the question. He didn’t even know if he had what they wanted. Gordon knew what they wanted him to do. He had to steal it. There was no way he could risk doing it during the week, not only did he have training but hiding in his room would be hard. All it took was for one nosey brother. He headed to the lunch hall to find his friends. He knew Dad would let him go to the park after training on Saturday, he’d have to steal it in that two hour window. 

****

Gordon stood in the drinks aisle of the corner shop, pretending to eye up the cola. Looking out the corner of his eye, he waited for the last person to turn the corner. Quickly he slipped open and his bag opened the fridge. His fingers closed around the nearest six pack and he shoved it in his bag. His eye is already on the Jack Daniels and the nearest bottle of vodka. Those are in his bag in a flash. He closes it up around the bottles and heaves it onto his back. He grabs a bottle of coke and heads to the counter. He tried to act normal as he paid. The alarm triggered as he passed through the door and Gordon ran. He ran and didn't look back. Even when his lungs started to burn he continued to zigzag. When he could take it no longer he slowed around a corner and tried to walk normally. There was no shouting or pounding of feet behind him. Gordon collapsed on the next bench, taking in deep breaths. He knows he has crossed a line, he knows what he’s done is worse than cheating on a test. How had he let it go this far? He should have been honest the moment he knew he’d been caught. It was too late now. He’d stolen. Shifting the strap of his bag, Gordon couldn’t help but feel that the weight of the alcohol was lighter than the guilt in his heart.


	2. Do these tacos taste funny to you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober Number 22
> 
> Prompt: drugged

Gordon spotted the three boys from afar and headed over to them. Hanley’s corner was a secluded spot where a then tenth grade Hanley knocked up a twelfth grade cheerleader. Hanley had since graduated but that spot was forever known as his spot, whether the deed happened or not. Gordon knelt down and dragged the bag off his back. 

“You got it all then?” Jesse questioned.

“Wouldn’t show my face if I hadn’t.”

Gordon unzipped the bag and showed them his loot, a little pride sneaking into his voice. They had doubted him. Well, he had pulled through.

“Nice one, Gordon. Pass us the vodka.” 

Lucas reached out and Gordon passed him the bottle gladly. The quicker it was out of his possession, the further away from this he could get. Lucus opened the bottle and poured the contents into two water bottles. Jesse grabbed the Jack Daniels from the bag and poured it into two of his own bottles before lifting the six pack and slipping into his own bag. The two glass bottles were then lobbed into the bushes. Gordon closed his bag and slung it over his back, hoping to leave the boys to their drinks. 

“Hey, hey. Don’t go just yet, Gordon. You gotta celebrate with us.”

“Yeah, you’ve not even wished Ford a Happy Birthday yet.”

Gordon didn’t know where he stood. He had done what they had asked but he wasn’t certain that they wouldn’t show the picture to the teachers. Turning to Ford, Gordon smiled. 

“Happy Birthday Ford.” 

“Thanks Gordon. How about we have some food? My mum made tacos.”

Gordon’s stomach growled. Tacos sounded great. Multiple tubs of food appeared before him and Ford handed him a box. Cracking it open, Gordon set his eyes on the lightly battered tacos. They looked fantastic, stuffed to the brim with steak, cilantro and onions, with a bright red sauce on top. 

“That’s my mum’s special sauce.”

“Thanks Ford.”

Gordon picked one out and bit into it. The sauce was really spicy but they tasted fantastic, especially after Grandma’s cooking last night. A bottle containing vodka was held out to him, but he declined it. As much as he wanted to try alcohol, he knew this was not the right place to do so. These boys weren’t his friends, even if they were being nice to him. Gordon finished off the tacos he’d been given and reached for a bag of chips. He started munching them. Jesse was grinning at him, and he kept sharing looks between the other two. Gordon started to get suspicious, something was up. 

“So, are we settled then? You’re not going to show the head the photo?”

“Nah.” Jesse waved it off, “Can’t risk getting ourselves into trouble now.”

Gordon wanted to feel relieved, but his heart was still pounding. He realised he couldn’t trust their word, that they could still go to the head. They could get him into big trouble and no amount of alcohol could stop it. They had him, they could torment him, he could still lose his place on the swimming team. Fear was building inside Gordon. Something flew at Gordon’s head and he swatted at it. 

“Looks like it's starting to kick in!” Ford remarked excitedly. 

Gordon stood up, swatting yet another moving object away. His eyes darted about, trying to pinpoint the fly that was annoying him as laughter erupted around him. 

“What’s wrong, Gordon? Something bothering you?”

“There’s a fly, a big black thing.”

“Oh no there isn’t.” Lucas chuckled. “There’s nothing there, Gordon. We can’t see any fly.”


	3. A terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober number 16
> 
> Prompt: Hallucinations

The fly was there, Gordon could see it. It was a big black bloodsucker that seemed intent on making him his meal. Gordon ducked as it flew at his head, stepping backwards out its way. That's when another, giant bloodsucker appeared and dived towards his arm. Gordon stubbled backwards, glad it meant the fly missed, but scared that it would give them time to attack. The sound of laughter made Gordon look up allowing him to see the swarm building. It was a big angry blob that was pointed right at him. Eyes wide and heart full of fear Gordon pushed himself up and ran. He sprinted down the slope as the brave ones tried to strike him, whizzing past as they missed their target. Panic was settling in. 

"Get away." Gordon cried, swatting his ear where he felt something touch it. 

"Over here, Gordon."

Gordon glanced towards the unfamiliar voice. He almost stopped in surprise. There in the lake was a mermaid, her tail fins waving at him as her arms rested on the side. Her hair was a shocking red colour that shone like John's when he sat in the sun. There was a smile on her face. Another popped up beside her, long brown locks reflecting the sun's rays. 

"They don't like water, Gordon."

That was all the encouragement Gordon needed. His legs burned as he turned sharply and raced towards the water. Ditching his bag, his hands found the bottom of his shirt and he ripped it off over his head and threw it at the swarm behind him. Hope filled his heart as he got closer to the lake. Without thinking he jumped in, the water devouring him. He floated beneath the surface, glad that the flies were gone. The water, his favourite place, held him. He was safe here. A mermaid swam into his vision, her gills ripping. 

"Hello Gordon." She bubbled. 

Joy filled Gordon. He'd always known mermaids were real. Giving her a wave, he swam to the surface and grabbed a lungful of air. Treading water Gordon scanned the sky. The swarm was nowhere to be seen. A friendly splash came from his left, and he grinned at the ginger mermaid. 

"Told you they don't like water." 

Her smile was friendly as she started to swim circles around him. Gordon couldn't help but gasp as she deliberately waved her tail before him, the bluey-green scales sparking. 

"Fancy coming for a swim with us?" The brunette one asked, swimming closer. 

"Yes!" 

"Perfect. I hope you can keep up." The third one spoke from behind him. Turning Gordon met her dark chocolate eyes which almost matched her jet black hair. She dived only to surface a short distance away, her wet silvery scales glinting at him. 

"Come on, slow poke."

Gordon grinned, diving after her he slippef into an easy front crawl. The other two mermaids joined him and the race was on. They lapped the lake and Gordon switched to butterfly, partly to show off his fitness to the girls, partly because it was his fastest stroke. The giggles from them was worth it. Another lap and he slipped back to front crawl, his arms slicing cleanly through the water, but he couldn't keep up with them. Whenever he caught up they pulled ahead, their streamlined aquatic bodies designed to cut through the water with ease. The ginger one slowed, swimming beside him. 

"I'm bored of the surface. Let's dive, Gordon." 

"Yes, Gordon, let's dive." The brunette chimed from his other side. "We can show you where we live."

The idea of seeing a mermaid's home was the icing on the cake. What would his brothers say when he told them about it? 

"Let's go!"

Gordon forced his body under the water, each sweeping movement of his arms took him deeper. His new friends swam elegantly around him, smiling and coaxing him along. Their movements mesmerized Gordon. Their scales gleamed, their fins were thin, almost translucent yet ever so powerful. His lungs started to ache, telling him it was time to surface, but he hadn't seen their home yet. The desire to breathe became stronger. 

"We're almost there, Gordon." 

"Come on, Gordon."

He was struggling, he needed to get to the surface. 

"Don't go, Gordon." 

The black haired one pleaded, coming up close to him. Gordon gestured to the surface, he had to take a breath soon. Something stroked the side of his neck causing Gordon's eyes to dart in that direction. The ginger one brought her webbed fingers away from his neck with a smile. Something touched the other side of his neck and Gordon's lungs screamed for air. The brunette removed her hand from his neck. 

"There. They won't last long but they'll get you to our home and back."

"Breathe, Gordon. Use your new gills and join us." 

Those dark chocolate eyes beckoned to him. Mermaid hands took his and he felt safe. They were his friends, they had given him gills with their mermaid magic. He trusted them. 

"Come on, Gordon. Just try it."

Gordon opened his mouth and breathed in the water.


	4. Breathe in breathe out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober number 13
> 
> Prompt: oxygen mask

Virgil had been passing through the park in search of inspiration when he'd seen his topless brother dive into the lake. It was a typical thing for Gordon to do but that lake was artificial and stagnant. Big warning signs discouraged people from swimming and Gordon knew he shouldn't be in it. Sighing, Virgil jogged towards the lake with the intention of coaxing his wayward brother out. As he neared it became clear that Gordon had decided to do laps. Why he'd want to do them here, especially after training in a clear chlorinated pool that morning, was unclear. Not in the mood to chase Gordon, Virgil resorted to calling his name. Gordon ignored him. This annoyed Virgil who waited for the teenager to swim closer. 

"Gordon!"

Virgil repeated, but again there was no response. His brother was now yards from him when Virgil called his name again. There was not even a hint of acknowledgement. Virgil's frustration turned to concern when Gordon stopped swimming. He was treading water and turning his head as if there were people with him. There was a grin on his face. 

"Let's go!"

That's when Gordon dived. Something was definitely wrong. Virgil stepped closer to the water's edge, eyes scouring the surface waiting for Gordon to return. His brother could hold his breath for a long time but the anxiety in Virgil rose. The lake's surface remained undisturbed. Virgil started counting. If Gordon hadn't surfaced by the time he hit a hundred he was going in. By fifty Virgil was wiggling off his shoes. At eighty he was shirtless. At ninety he emptied his pockets and at in hundred he rushed in. 

"Gordon! It's not funny, Gordon." 

The lake got deep quickly and Virgil started swimming to where he last saw Gordon. The water was murky and Virgil really didn't want to dunk his head under. His eyes searched the depths for bright colours, for something out of place, but he couldn't see anything. Taking a breath he dived beneath the surface. He squinted into the deep, pushing forward and deeper. His fingers brushed the top of some slimy feeling plant life. Just as Virgil was about to return to the surface he spotted something bright. Forcing himself forward he wrapped his arms around his brother's bare chest. Relief mixed with fear as he dragged Gordon out the vegetation towards the surface. What would cause his brother to drown himself? The smile on Gordon's face before he'd dived played at the back of Virgil's mind, chilling his heart. 

Breaking the surface, Virgil gulped down fresh air. Shifting Gordon, Virgil dragged his brother to the side of the lake and onto the grass. The basic first aid Virgil had learnt at school kicked in. Grabbing his mobile from the pile of his belongings he dialled 911 and hit the loudspeaker button. Water was trickled from Gordon's mouth and when Virgil checked his airways they were full of water. There was no rise and fall in Gordon's chest. 

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance. My brother tried to drown himself in the lake. He's not breathing. I'm going to start CPR."

Forgoing any initial breaths, Virgil clasped his hands over his brother's breastbone and started pushing it down. It was a violent rhythmic motion that rewarded Virgil with the sound of snapping bone. Fighting back tears, he counted each compression aloud so the operator could hear. Thankfully his GPS was active and the operator was able to pinpoint his location. His count hit thirty. 

"The ambulance is on its way. You're doing really well, now you need to give two breaths then straight back into another thirty compressions."

Virgil pinched his brother's nose, covered his mouth with his own and exhaled twice. The heel of his hand was immediately back on Gordon's chest and he got back into the rhythm. The operator was with him the entire time as Virgil put all his effort into pumping his brother's heart. During the fourth round of compressions Gordon spluttered. Virgil knelt back as he watched Gordon throw up, relief filling him at the fact that he wasn't dead. The screech of sirens could be heard getting closer as Gordon coughed and wheezed. Moments later paramedics were around them, taking observations and separating them. 

"You did good, lad."

Virgil gazed up at the paramedic who wrapped a foil blanket around his shoulders. Virgil hadn't noticed he was shaking. The man scooped up Virgil's belongings as well as walking over and grabbing Gordon's shirt and bag. 

"Let's get you both to hospital."

Virgil was led to the ambulance and guided into a seat. Gordon was fighting another paramedic who was trying to get an oxygen mask over his face. Reaching out, Virgil took Gordon's hand in his and started rubbing circles in the back of it. The brown eyes that met his were filled with terror. 

"It's okay, Gordon. I'm here."

Gordon slowly started to relax, allowing the oxygen mask to be pulled over his face but his eyes never left Virgil. A squeeze of the hand when they started to move kept that focus on him. 

"The mermaids." 

Gordon's voice was hoarse and contained none of it's usual playfulness. There was a sadness in his brother's eyes. 

"I never got to see the mermaid's home."

Virgil didn't know what to say, but he was worried. He could tell when Gordon was joking. This was no prank. There was a seriousness in his brother's face that unsettled Virgil. Gordon knew mermaids weren't real. Something was very wrong, but at least Gordon was heading to the right place to get help.


	5. What’s a whumpee gotta do to get some sleep around here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whumptober number 23
> 
> Prompt: Exhaustion

Gordon’s brain banged against his skull, but it was nothing compared to the pain in his chest. Each breath brought a wave of pain from the broken ribs. The ribs Virgil had broken when he’d saved Gordon’s life. The confusion Gordon had woken up from was long gone. They had he had tried to commit suicide, and his father and brothers had been beside themselves with worry, not understanding why he’d do such a thing and wondering what they’d missed. Their worries had changed when Gordon’s blood work came back and LSD had been found in his system. No one had known Gordon to do drugs. Virgil had stayed by Gordon’s side the entire time, nothing making the young man move. All Gordon wanted to do was sleep, but all his brothers were in the room and their attention was firmly on him. His father entered the room and sent everyone out with a stern look. 

“Gordon. We need to talk.”

Gordon nodded. His brain complained about the rocking motion and he had to swallow back the bile that threatened to rise. He was going to have to come clean. It was the only way to explain to his dad what had happened. There was no saying how bad the punishment will be. 

“Explain why you were taking LSD and how you ended up almost drowning yourself.”

“I didn’t take it. I cheated on that test and some boys at school caught me. They blackmailed me. They would show the pictures to the head if I didn’t steal some alcohol for them.”

“You stole alcohol?!” 

The anger in his father’s voice sent a chill down Gordon’s spine. 

“Yes.” 

Gordon dropped his head down, not wanting to see the rage in his father’s features. Those piercing blue eyes could go right through you. Gordon had been on the receiving end of one of his father’s stares multiple times, but this time was different. He crossed the line. He’d performed a criminal act and it put his whole future in jeopardy. 

“You thought it was better to steal than own up?”

“No. I thought it was easier.”

“These boys were the ‘friends’ you said you were meeting in the park, right?"

Gordon continued to confess to his bedsheets, putting all his strength into not shaking. His ribs throbbed but he pushed through it. 

“Yes. I met them there and gave them the alcohol. They insisted I stay and share some food with them. I didn’t want to but I was hungry and I still wasn’t sure if they would tell or not. So I ate the tacos they gave me. That when I started seeing the flies, which they said they couldn't see, but they were laughing at me. I think they drugged me.”

“So you didn't know you were taking it?”

Gordon snapped his head up and stared his father straight in the eye. His vision rocked, his stomach churned but he had to show his dad he meant it. 

“I didn’t know I was taking it. I would never do drugs. Coach thinks I could make the Olympic team. I can’t have drugs on my record.”

It was a plea, but his father relaxed slightly, hand running through his greying hair. 

“You scared us, Gordon. Especially Virgil.”

“I didn't mean to. It was the mermaids, the hallucination. I believed them.”

The guilt in Gordon had been nibbling away at him. The concern in Virgil’s eyes the whole time they had been in the hospital had been haunting him. Gordon knew he owed his brother big time. His father’s hand fell on his shoulder. 

"I'm disappointed in you, Gordon."

A mix of anger, frustration and relief was etched into his father’s expressions. The room was silent for a while, and Gordon lay back. He felt his father's disappointment fill the room and the space between them. Guilt churned inside him. Slowly, his breathing steadied, despite knowing there was a punishment to come. Exhaustion had seeped into every muscle of Gordon’s body. Lack of proper sleep, physical activity and coming down from a high had mixed together to weight him down. 

“They really think you have a shot at the Olympics?”

Gordon startled slightly, his eyelids had been drifting closed when his father spoke. Gordon tilted his head so their eyes met again. 

“It’s why Coach was so adamant that I pass the test as I can’t afford to miss training for a semester.”

His dad nodded, head supported by his hands. 

“You’ll be missing it for at least six weeks so those ribs can heal. You promise that that was the first time you’ve taken drugs.”

“I promise it was.”

“And you won’t do it again?”

“Never.”

Gordon was certain that that would be the only time. He’d had a bad trip and there was no way he’d risk having another, even if everyone around him was doing it. 

“On your first day back at school you will go to the headteacher and admit to cheating. You will apologise to your teacher and ask to resit the test again. If you don’t get a passing grade you will accept the punishment and be off the swimming team for a semester.”

Gordon nodded, knowing there was more to come. 

“As much as I want to report this to the police, I will hold off. You will take me to the shop that you stole from and you will pay for the alcohol twice over from your pocket money. If the owner wants to take it further I won’t stop him. You will also be grounded for three months with no pocket money. There will be no exceptions, no friends can come over and if I need you to babysit Alan you will do so without complaint.”

Another small nod.

“If I ever find out you've stolen, cheated or done drugs again, that's it. You will get what's coming and will face the full consequences. If that means kissing goodbye to your Olympic dream, so be it. Understood?"

"Yes, father."

"I’ll let you rest now. I’ll hold off explaining to your brothers what happened for a day as I believe it should come from you. You can spend the night thinking of how to tell them and what you're going to do to thank Virgil for saving you life. Goodnight Gordon.”

“Goodnight Dad.”

Gordon was left in the room with so many thoughts swimming through his head. Tears slipped silently down his cheeks. His body and mind screamed for sleep but it refused to come. He owed his brothers an explanation, and he knew he had let them down. He hoped Virgil would forgive him. Staring up at the ceiling, another tear of exhaustion escaped from his eye. Gordon lay waiting for the exhaustion to overwhelm him and bring the rest he needed.


End file.
